User talk:Denizine Reillaruse
Signature I'm sorry, I can't give your sig rounded edges, but this what I can do. Denizine If you want me to make any changes, don't be afraid to tell me. I got your User:Denizine/Sig page set up, so now you can type into your preferences, check the checkbox underneath, and click save at the very end. If you have problems, tell me. Hope that hepls! =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 02:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Very possible. But this is as gold as it gets. =[ Sorry. To Verify, this is what you want, right? You still type into your preferences. Denizine [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:49, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very sorry, but the corners can't be rounded. I just tell the coding to make a background, and sharp edges are the only ones it can do. Bascially, it's highlighting the text with bold colors. I'm sorry it can't turn out as you want. This is the best I can do. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I feel like I'm being mean to you. >.< I guess the only thing I can do is help you get your sig's font the right color. By "gold" do you want me to make the font yellower, oranger, darker, lighter or something else? [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:46, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Check my sandbox for your favorite choice. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 18:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, do you like the third one like that? Oh, and please don't leave a comment in my Sandbox, I'm editing other stuff in there. Could you tell me how you like it in my talk page? =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::All done ^_^ Thank you for using Draginfli's Sig Service XD [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing... Denizine 19:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) No problem, but simply that since we're in your talk page, it isn't linked. But if you go to your sig page it will be linked. If you go to my user page, none of my usernames are linked, because you're already at my page. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 19:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Na'vi Mating I thing your idea of the na'vi reproducing by Tsahaylu was a really good one. I don't know if this would help or not to have this idea but here it is: When the na'vi have Tsahaylu, the electrochemical results of their mating could "activate" a dormant cell(group?) inside the na'vi female, which could grow into a baby. The reason it would not be set off by another species is that the na'vi electrochemical signals would be different in some factor such as speed, intensity, type. As I said, it is not the best idea, but I thought I would share it with you. Not vandalism The all white page is not vandalism, you just need to refresh the page. This has happened before from time to time to various people. :-) Skxwang 17:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Not a problem. Don't forget the 4 ~~ after your talk posts to sign your name. :-) Skxwang 18:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I really like the look of your new user page! No problem.I've always wanted to help people anyway I could and when I read your message at the blog, you seemed like you were in ruin. So, because I'm in this ruin for a long time and because I know how it feels, I decided to leave you that message.You know,when somebody is mentally tired and bad, that person could use a little assist.Although, sometimes you dont even know what's really the source of your bad mood.Anyway I simply want to help :) P.S:Thank's about my new page! I must admit that I was inspired by your page.At the beggining I though that I could put only 3 favourite pictures 'cause it said : MY FAVOURITE MOMENTS Favourite #1,Favourite #2, Favourite #3.But actually, all of the scenes are my favourite, so I had no intention of copying you.It's just that we've got the same taste.Again, thanks about the improvements :) Just saw your new page.It's really good, I liked the fact that you wrote about your childhood,which by the way,was REALLY rough. Also, dont worry if you adapted your page to mine's.It's your page, you can do whatever you want with it.Just because I had an idea on my page, that doesnt mean that it belongs to me. I also agree with you about the universe, being infinite and all that and I have to say something more.Every day I hear those Avatar haters telling that Avatar isnt something special.Or I hear 'em saying:"Blue aliens,3 metres tall?pfffff" But I have the perfect reply.I say to them:"How would you know how aliens look like?Have you seen 'em?Since no one has, you can't criticise the movie. They may look like the movie, you dont know.No one can know. They reply by saying:"Yeah, but they look like humans.They have eyes, head, 2 legs, 2 arms e.t.c". I end the conversation by saying:"Just because they are aliens, that doesnt mean that they have to look like monsters.Just because something is different, it doesnt have to be ugly as hell.You're the monster here by saying that." They just walked away. P.S: Hey, Denizine you know what? In these days we're livin' in, almost everyone thinks that just because something is different it has to be ugly.That's the common human like behaviour. That's what happened many decades ago and still continues to happen with black people.But there are some exceptions.You, me and some other people in this site. 2nd P.S:In a few days, I will upload my drawings of Avatar in my user page.I'll message you when it's done. Again, I really liked your page. I agree with you.I personally think that the Na'Vi are beautifull.There's something about 'em that makes them beautiful.Combine that with their pure personality and what do you get? Something reaaaaaally beautiful, inside and outside. Papyrus font It's still papyrus to me. Were you using a different computer when you first requested your sig? [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I can change the font to what you say can be read by your most-used computer. I can't guarantee it will be read by your other computers though. The font I have one one of my older sigs could only be read by one computer. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? I already changed the coding, so your sig looks like this: Denizine (Blog | Talk) [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 05:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:I saw what you did there Lol, You liked that did you? I just read the next four chapters blog and I'm not shure if it was the writing or the soundtrack, but my eyes got all teared up. I am confident it was the writing though becuase I am having my first Avatar withdrawl symptoms again, and the book is so good that I feel as if I am watching the movie right next to them.FreakyTy 02:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Great, I can't wait! In the mean time I am just going to do it, and watch the movie one last time before it comes out.FreakyTy 03:05, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have two copies, and yes one has German subtitles, I'm not too sure what the other one was; but it had better quality in picture and less audio lag so I like it. Anyway I'm guessing the mating scene and good job keep em' coming!FreakyTy 21:16, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine! I think that today, I will upload my avatar drawings on my user page. I'll message you again when it's done. I got to chapter 18 in school today I'm going to read the rest when I get home today. So far it's awesome!FreakyTy 12:58, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep it was awesome, I'm pretty shure I left a comment on the blog itself too. I wish they wold have made the mating scene like the way you described because it would have meant so much more than it is.FreakyTy 23:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Well they still could have had more in it, In the movie its they kiss and hold each other for like 10 seconds then she says we're mated for life. They should have atleast included the part where they joined qeues. But NOOOOOOOOOO FOX had to be mean and have them remove it for a pg-13 rating, man that pisses me off the most of the whole thing!!!! >.< btw thats supposed to be an angry face...FreakyTy 00:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Oh, and remember your sig. I just wish I had a kindle or somthing so I could take it with me, you have to admit its a lot to read in one sitting.FreakyTy 01:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I know what it's like, I am actually working on the story for a book, nad I have decided to re-write the first three chapters, thats 70 pages on size 10 font in M. Word lost a lot, but now that I am re-writin I feel it is a lot more involving to the reader, and definetly more discriptive...FreakyTy 01:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Its a fantasy novel or trilogy I have been working on for at least three years, I don't want to say much about it untill I can get it published becuase I have high hopes for it and Avatars story made me strive even harder for my goal. I mean look at James Cameron he went with his dream and look what we got. The best freakin' movie around and somthing truey unique and amazing!FreakyTy 01:33, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Great I can't wait! I right now have nothing to do so just as long as its within the next hour or so I'd be able to read most of it.FreakyTy 01:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!!FreakyTy 02:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah well, there is always tomarrow! :'( Just keep the finished prduct in mind.FreakyTy 02:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ? couldn't quite understand. did you mean you will have that part done and blogged before tomarrow? Sorry for the stupidity...FreakyTy 02:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ah, who would have thought I guessed right? I just downloaded firefox and have a Avatar themed browser, It is so awesme I love it!FreakyTy 02:27, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I got one, thats what I meant by Avatar themed browser... Anyway I looked at them before, They are almost exaclty the same as all my favorite scenes! Also I have a cat too, he just loves to walk on my keyboard and send people random messages. One other thing too my computer is hooked up to my T.V. as well...FreakyTy 02:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) One more thing; I think you should join IRC. We have loads of intresting conversations int here and you obviously like to talk so why not join! Plus it quicker than using a talk page, doan't edit boost basically, and its free for life.FreakyTy 02:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to bed for tonight, let me know if you decide to join IRC alright? I'm almost always in there so you will always have someone to talk to, good night!FreakyTy 02:42, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Denizine! I -finally- uploaded my drawings of Avatar.Go take a look at my user page and then message me.I want to know your opinion.Avataraddicted 21:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks,Denizine!I knew you would like 'em.Avataraddicted 22:04, March 24, 2010 (UTC) The link on your new blog takes me to a place that says has no content and needs to be created, do you know what is wrong? Btw tell me what you think of my new sig!o_OThe FreakO_o' 00:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' It says My Talk now and My Blog. I found the article you were linking and started read ing a few minutes ago. So far so good!o_OThe FreakO_o' 02:07, March 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeha, lets just hope there is still some galleries for you to make...I've done three then stopped so others could get some ^^ o_O'The Freak'O_o' 02:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) O:G We're running out of galleries to make (which is a good thing), but I think that we need a gallery for Pandoran Flora. There are a lot of pictures and plenty of plants, so can you make one called "Gallery: Pandoran Flora" and put sub-sections in it for each plant? Btw, your sig looks great. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 06:57, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want an easier one, just tell me. I agree, that might be the hardest one. I would check the images you find with the flora articles on the wiki (make sure the image and name matches up). Yeah, just make a new article called "Gallery: Pandoran Flora" but don't be afraid to tell me of you want a different one. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 03:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's really good. But I would like it if you could add a sub-section (like the Gallery: Pandoran Creatures), but if you don't know the plants names, I could do it and figure it out. =] I can't really think of anything else that needs a gallery, right now. If you think of one you want to make though, tell me and you can create it. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 04:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No, that's okay, I called the fauna gallery Gallery: Pandoran Creatures. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 05:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::The gallery looks good. =] And I don't care what userboxes you steal/take. XD [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='''i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 17:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC)